


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 4

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 4

1pm on December 15th, 2018 finds the Anderson-Hummels on the doorstep of the Hudmuel household.

1:02pm finds them being embraced by Burt and Carole in the warmth of the living room.

1:09pm finds them speeding down the highway en route to the Christmas tree farm.

“Explain to me again why we’re doing this?”

“Kurt, we don’t have a Christmas tree yet!”

“And you had to offer to get one the instant we walk in the door?”

“I was being polite!”

“And I love that you’re polite, but we couldn’t at least have bought one from the boy scouts at the lot down the street?”

Blaine turns to look at Kurt, affronted. “The boy scouts are a homophobic organization, Kurt! Plus we’ll be getting our own tree out of the wild! You don’t think that’s even the littlest bit cool?”

“I think that it’s cool outside and I’d rather be making hot chocolate and butter cookies in a house where there is central heating.”

Blaine laughs. “Trust me, Coop and I used to get our trees from here when I was a kid. It’ll be fun!”

*

3:16pm finds them back on the doorstep.

At 3:18pm Burt takes one look at Kurt and starts to laugh. Kurt’s face, neck, hands, and cream-coloured sweater are smudged so dark with dirt that he looks like he took a bath in a vat of soil. Which, really, isn’t that far off.

At 3:20, Blaine stumbles through the front door, dragging a tree behind him. His hair has come loose from its gel and his face, while clean, is red and slick with sweat. Burt takes pity on him and helps pull the tree the rest of the way into the house and manuver it into the stand.

At 3:21 Blaine, forehead creased in guilt, tells Kurt he’s sorry and he’ll take Kurt’s outfit to get dry-cleaned.

At 3:22 Kurt stalks up the stairs in a huff. 

At 4:40, Kurt is back in the living room, skin impeccable, hair full of product, and smiling. He goes over to Blaine, who is moping on the couch and perches on his lap.

“I overreacted. The tree is beautiful. We'll never mention our lack of outdoor skills to anybody.” He pecks Blaine on the mouth. “Truly. I'm glad we did that. Think of it as a bonding experience."

Blaine snorts. "Because we are so very lacking in bonding experiences."

Kurt pokes him in the chest. "Hey now, I'm trying to be an optimist here! Now come on, that tree isn't going to decorate itself." 

Blaine smiles. “Okay." A pause. "Would it be cute or stupid if we had a bowtie instead of a star on top?"

Kurt gets up off Blaine's lap and starts over to the box of decorations.

"Don't push your luck."


End file.
